


豪门寡嫂

by Pomegranate1986



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 嫂子文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate1986/pseuds/Pomegranate1986
Summary: 楚枫从没想过他和余周的再次见面，竟是因为他哥哥突如其来的葬礼。
Relationships: 嫂子文学 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寡嫂和弟弟！不喜勿入！  
> 豪门狗血有！开车预定！
> 
> #可能是坑
> 
> 跪谢老朋友，给老朋友磕头了，砰砰砰

楚枫从没想过他和余周的再次见面，竟是因为他哥哥突如其来的葬礼。

在余周出现以前，楚枫两兄弟多年来一直相依为命。哥哥楚昭比楚枫年长7岁，与其说是兄长，更像是父亲。

收到哥哥因急病去世的消息，他马上扔下手头的一切从英国连夜飞回香江。在飞机上不吃不眠13个小时，落地后看到余周的那一瞬间，素日大大咧咧的楚枫险些忍不住流下眼泪。  
也许是他的眼睛红得太过明显，余周强撑起微笑，像过去一样轻轻地拍了拍他的头，只说“累了吧？饿不饿？回家好好先休息一下。”

回家的路上，坐在副驾驶座上的楚枫，偷偷地打量着正在开车的余周。他比从前消瘦了许多，身上穿的那件灰色羊绒大衣楚枫以前也见过，现在看起来居然显得过于宽松了。下巴和唇上冒出的青色胡渣也没像从前一样全部刮掉，眉毛的杂毛显然也有一段时间缺乏修剪，整个人看起来很憔悴，眼神里却有些藏得很深的东西；背脊也挺得很直，像是有什么无形之物在支撑着他。

“怎么了？一直在看我？”余周一边目不斜视地握着方向盘一边笑问，楚枫马上收起眼光不敢再看。即使哥哥去世了，余周依然是他的嫂子。他不应该在这种时候还对自己的嫂子有非分之想。

回到家后，他喝了两大碗余周给一早他炖好的鸡汤就去睡了一觉。他以为自己带着一头杂乱的思绪必定无法入眠，但闻着被单上熟悉的气味，躺在床上后不到一分钟他便沉沉地睡了过去，直到他被一阵喧哗的人声吵醒。

“我今天...…你个克夫的……不会让你得逞…”从房间外隔着墙他隐隐约约地听到有人在大吵大闹。他穿上衣服走到外面，从楼上往下看，发现楼下的客厅里除了余周多了十几个人，有男有女有老有少，有的站着有的坐着。人群中为首的那个正是他年逾六十的姑妈楚珊，一手叉腰，另一手直直地指着余周得脸，远看像是一只圆肚的紫砂大茶壶。余周与这来势汹汹的十来人对峙着，双手抱臂状地站着，因为背对着二楼，楚枫看不到他脸上的表情。

“这是怎么了？”楚枫从边说边从楼上下来。余周看见他皱了皱眉，说“把你吵醒了？”楚枫摇了摇头表示没关系。

刚刚气势逼人的姑妈这时仿佛看见了大救星，脸上的怒气冲冲突变成苦情哀痛。“枫仔啊！我苦命的侄子啊！”她嗷地一声忽然就嚎了起来，把楚枫生生吓了一跳。干嚎了一会儿见楚枫没太大反应，有些尴尬地住了嘴，从小包里拿出一块爱马仕丝巾当手帕抹了抹眼角说：“好孩子，你受苦了，好久没见过姑妈了吧，是不是都不认得姑妈了？”说完朝旁边一个人使了个眼色。

“枫表哥，你终于回来了！”站在他姑妈身后的一个打扮精致穿着粉蓝色套装的年轻女孩马上开口，声音热情得发甜。楚枫仔细看了两眼，发现这是他姑妈的女儿、小时候给他当过玩伴的文俏。他抬手随意打了个招呼，文俏高兴地还想说些什么，却被余周出声打断了：“阿枫今天刚下飞机，他已经十几个小时没睡了。你们有什么事请改天再来吧。”

听到一开口就是逐客令，本还想说什么的文俏一下子就涨红了脸。楚珊一听这话立刻柳眉倒竖，瞪大着眼睛喘着粗气大声说道：“姓余的，你算什么东西！现在枫仔回来了，这是他哥哥的家业也是他的家事，你一个外人凭什么在这里阻三阻四的，现在不让枫仔在这里跟我们说话。你是不是心虚？！” 短短的一段话里包含了各种潜台词，如果不是楚枫了解余周的为人，听到姑妈这话恐怕会以为余周就是电视剧里瞒着前朝秘不发丧、协皇子祸乱朝政的奸妃。


	2. 第二章

见嫂子被姑妈这样不分青红皂白的指责，楚枫越听越感到不悦。他早知道家里的亲戚长辈对大哥当初正儿八经地娶了一个男人过门感到大为不满，没想到楚昭的头七还没过，就有人上门急着对余周发难。今天他在这里亲眼看到的恐怕还只是冰山一角，在他还没回来的这些天，失去了楚昭庇护的余周在楚家的日子恐怕不太好过。

想到余周在他看不见的地方可能不知道已经受了多少为难，楚枫就有些气闷和自责。他正要开口反驳那些毫无道理的指控和挑拨，姑妈却突然剧烈地咳嗽了起来。原来方才楚珊激情澎湃地讲完那一大段，因为语速太快竟然不小心被自己的唾沫呛了一下，一时间咳得天崩地裂，满身的肥肉都层层抖动了起来，吓得她的女儿文俏在旁边惊呼着又是拍背又是扇风。客厅里那群原本仿佛木头一般地栋着的三姑六婆也突然像是被激活了的扫地机器人一样，纷纷叽叽喳喳地左转右转，抢着要给老楚家三姑娘端茶倒水。

这个情景让楚枫觉得十分滑稽，想笑又不敢笑。他瞄了旁边的余周一眼，见余周也是类似的神情。两个人在混乱中对视了一会儿，又默契地同时把脸转了回去。

等到楚珊喝饱了不知道是哪个妯娌递过来的茶水后平复了呼吸，楚枫就斟酌着开口道：“姑妈，您年纪大了可千万要保重身体啊。您对我真的费心了，不过我今天状态确实不好，坐了太久飞机时差还没倒过来呢，现在脑子还很乱。不然这样吧，您先回去好好休息，我改天再请您去福临门饮茶怎么样？”

楚珊再如何“骁勇善战”毕竟也是六十好几的人了，刚刚那一出意外把她的中气折腾掉了不少，现在也没力气继续扯着嗓子跟她眼中那个克夫的丧门星叫板。见楚枫这话说得客气又恭敬给足了她面子，正好就顺着这个台阶下了，只是临走前硬是让楚枫和文俏互相留下联系方式。亲眼看见楚枫接受了文俏的微信好友邀请后，她又叮嘱侄子回头一定要多跟“自己人”联系。做完这些后，她终于心满意足地带着她的大部队，浩浩荡荡地离开了楚家老宅的大门。

这伙人的离开让屋子里的空间一下就变得宽敞了不少，楚枫这才惊觉家里似乎有些异样地空荡。他环视了家里一周发现摆设和家具不变，但以前在家里服务他们的佣人却都统统不见了。

“嫂子，家里的佣人呢？我怎么没看到庸叔和贞姨？” 庸叔和贞姨都是在楚家工作了起码有十年的老人了，从他父母在世时就一直在他们家帮忙，很得老一辈人的信任。

余周此时正斜躺在客厅那张墨绿色天鹅绒的贵妃椅上交叉着修长的双腿，用一根金色的法式长烟嘴抽着烟。他的衬衫最上面的纽扣解开了好几颗，露出了脖颈和胸口那一小片蜜色的皮肤。因为方才用力抿过滤嘴，他的双唇看着比平日更红润。在烟雾缭绕中他的眼神有些放空，表情似乎稍稍放松了下来，这样的嫂子在楚枫看来有种别样的风情和性感。

余周听到了楚枫的问题，叹了一口气，用手肘支撑着又坐直了起来，说：“你去了英国以后，我们就把家里大部分的佣人都解雇了，我和你哥都不喜欢家里有太多人。至于贞姨...“余周说到这里停顿了好一会儿，紧闭着眼睛面色变得有些苍白，睁开眼睛后他深吸了一口气接着说”贞姨在你哥去世前后表现有些反常，我没办法信任她，就让她先别过来了......可是这里面很多事，也只是我的猜测，所以我从来没有跟别人提起。庸叔不知道我为什么忽然炒了贞姨，他、对我这么做不是很高兴，也跟着不干了。”

突如其来的巨大信息量让楚枫的思维一下子无法加载过来，脑海中一片空白。他几乎是在瞬间就明白了余周的潜台词，楚昭的过世其实另有隐情，他哥很可能不是自然死亡的！而照顾了他们兄弟多年的贞姨，似乎跟这一切有所关联！

余周苦笑了一下，他吸了一口烟嘴，仰起头缓缓地吐了口烟。他静静地看了一会儿白烟在空中如何升起、盘旋、消散，蓦地语气有些凄然地发问：“阿枫，你还相信我吗？你...你会怪我吗？”

余周的声音让楚枫在瞬息之间冷静了下来。是了，他还有嫂子要照顾。他的嫂子这么多天以来孤身一人苦苦撑下各种纷至沓来的大小事，必然已经心力交瘁了。大哥不在了，而他现在已经长大了，他要代替大哥成为嫂子能够依靠的那个肩膀。

想到这些，他定了定神走到了贵妃椅的前面，在余周惊讶的目光中屈膝半跪了下来。

“嫂子，我现在只有你了。”楚枫感觉自己的脸颊有些发热，但他还是决定要在当下把这些话说出来：“在楚家，我永远只会信任你和我哥。如果没有你，我、我真的不知道今后自己一个人要怎么...” 他握住了余周没有拿烟的那只手，把那只手紧紧扣在自己的双掌之间，像个虔诚的信徒，“嫂子，我哥走了，但你还有我。我已经不是小孩子了。这个家，今后我来当！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟：“我哥死了，我还没，这个家我当！”
> 
> ps：嫂子的复古长烟嘴就是奥黛丽赫本在蒂凡尼早餐里面用的那种嘻嘻嘻


End file.
